


A, B, C's

by pilotisms



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, This is just straight sin, Vaginal Sex, and then tumblr got mad at me for having posted it, mentions of pre-established fic canon, so we're here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotisms/pseuds/pilotisms
Summary: NSFW Alphabets for Obi-wan, Poe Dameron, Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren.Originally posted on Tumblr, moved here to preserve the sin.Most likely will add onto with more requested characters.





	1. Poe Dameron

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Poe’s essentially the king of aftercare, really. He’s a cuddle-y guy by nature, so once the deed is done and he’s cleaned you both up, you can count on Poe to literally tangle himself up with you and refuse to get out of bed. 

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
For Poe it’s hard to choose. I mean, he’s never really considered himself an  _ass_ or  _boob_ guy -- he kinda likes it all the same. If he  _had_ to pick, he’d probably say your thighs? He likes the way you squirm whenever he kisses them and pushes them apart.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
Cum isn’t disgusting! It’s  _part of the whole deal!_  Poe really just want  _you_ to be comfortable, so if you’re  _not_ into getting jizz in your hair, he  _won’t_ cum on your face. Pretty simple. Poe has to admit there’s something really intimate about  _cumming inside_ your significant other, but Poe doesn’t push it -- sex is something you need to be responsible about, so he’s  _more_ than happy when you beam nice and bright and tell him cum in your mouth.

It’s hot.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
He has a locked folder of holovids you’ve sent him when he’s been off on missions -- he doesn’t watch them often, mostly because he prefers the  _real_ thing, but  _boy_ are they helpful when he’s been gone for a week or so. 

You have a folder too; vids Poe’s sent where he’s all flushed cheeks and working out a rather  _loud_ orgasm. Sometimes he has the audacity to light up your datapad with a new  _dirty_ message during strategical meetings with General Organa. He’s cheeky.

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they?)**  
Poe, as gorgeous as he is, doesn’t sleep around a lot. He’s not really the type -- he’s into romance and affection and that just doesn’t  _happen_ with hook-ups. But, he knows what he likes and it doesn’t take long to figure out what you like. Let’s just say he’s a fast learner.

 **F = Favourite Position (Will probably include a visual)  
** He’s a big fan of being  _close_ to you -- this position is  _nice,_ especially since he can flip you and bury you into the sheets or you can climb on top of him. Variety is the spice of life, right?  
**  
**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous)  
Absolute goofball. Sex shouldn’t  _always_ be so serious, he thinks, and he likes to see you smile while his hips are driving into your own -- it’s  _hot,_ especially when that giggle lifts into a breathless moan. 

He’s  _always_ trying to pull the ‘dashing pilot’ card and it  _never_ works, mostly because you know the real Poe Dameron calls everybody “pal” and loves his droid more than anything (though, you’re now in competition with BB-8)

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes.)**  
He trims, usually, but Poe isn’t  _hairless_ and he doesn’t pretend to be. The carpet does match the drapes -- his hair is thick and curly and trimming it usually does the trick. As far as hair on you goes, Poe could care less. You’re going to look the same squirming while he’s between your legs. 

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**  
Romantic  _doofus_. Poe toes the line between worship and dirty-talk and it’s  _sinful_. If he’s not chattering on about how “beautiful you are taking his cock” then he’s probably busy kissing you and trying to muffle his own  _very loud moans._

100% plays music during sex; occasionally rolls up to your door with a bunch of flowers, just to remind you how much he loves you  _not_ just the sex.   

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**  
He doesn’t  _often_ , and if he does he usually lets you know -- he’s a bit of a tease that way. When he does, typically it’s if he’s off base for a mission; he thinks about you when he does it, and late at night, he finds himself tugging his flight suit apart dreaming about the way you say his name and the way you slip your mouth against the curve of his cock.

He bites his hand to stay quiet.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
**Not so much  _daddy,_ but he’s into the way you  _purr_ and call him “Commander”. He’d be lying if he said you two totally hadn’t roleplayed the _dashing commander_ rescuing the princess in need. Light BDSM gets him going too, especially if you’re the one tying him up.

 **L = Location**  (Favourite places to do the do)  
I mean, you two tried it in the x-wing once, but Poe walked away from it with a busted lip and you a rather  _mean_ egg on your head. The cabin is a bit too cramped. But, you’ve done it in the hangar before after a late night flight session -- the idea of being caught is a little terrifying but it makes a quickie worth it. 

Poe’s a fan of making a mess of your apartment -- sex in the ktichen, sex in the living room, sex in the shower... It’s always fun to see you try and figure out a position while trying not to slip off the counter.

 **M = Motivation**  (What turns them on, gets them going)  
His name. They way you say it is  _so_ ridiculously hot to him. He’s also a big fan of you in a flight-suit. It’s tight in all the right places; Poe has to fight the urge to tear it off you a lot of times.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**  
He’s not big into really rough sex. Seeing you in tears thanks to orgasm denial would probably break his heart, too.

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**  
He likes giving as much as he likes receiving. You two are pretty good at being fluid -- sometimes he gives, sometimes you give, but you both  _always_ get off. Poe’s a big fan of settling between your legs and taking his time eating you out. The way you squirm and grab his hair gets  _him_ going. Sometimes you say his name and  _please_ and he swears he could cum right then and there.

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Depends on what you both need. Most nights he takes his time, but sometimes when you’re both stressed? Fast and rough and sweaty and loud. Poe’s good at listening, too, so if you want him to go a little faster, a little harder? Of course he’s going to make you say  _please_ , but he’ll do whatever you want.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often)**  
Like I said before, he’s not  _opposed_ to quickies. It all depends on what you both need. He likes being able to explore and kiss and be handsy, but when he doesn’t even have time to tug your dress off? He has to focus his efforts. 

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Poe  _likes_ to experiment, but typically it’s a consent thing -- when you both agree on trying something new, it usually ends up working  _great_. Like that one time you tried pegging. Poe swears he died and went to heaven. As far as  _risks_  go, he has to be a little careful. As a commander, getting caught fucking his Lieutenant in public can have some major repercussions.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
**Poe’s a one or two round guy, mostly because you tend to wear him out. Your rounds last a long time, especially when Poe takes him time -- it usually ends up with you both getting so worked up you  _need_ to cum. Two rounds nights are saved when there’s no mission debriefs the next morning.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Poe has to admit, the idea of you using a vibrator is pretty hot. Especially if you’re getting off thinking about him. He bought one on a trip to Hosnian Prime in the Red District and used it on you the next night -- seeing you squirm is, like, his favorite thing. He himself doesn’t own any.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**  
Biggest tease in the universe. He’s handsy, he’s slow, he  _never_ really  _fucks you_ unless you’re pleading with him to hurry up. Poe’s a fan of watching you writhe while he strokes his cock against your clit; it’s the anticipation in your eyes that gets him, all while you chew your lip and whine.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
**Lot’s of worship here, and lots of verbal cues. He’s pretty loud, but normally settles on muffling it into your shoulder or against your mouth in a bruising kiss. He’s normally busy chattering away, like I mentioned, lips at your ear.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
** Always,  _always,_ sends BB-8 on an errand when he knows you and him are going to get it on. He can’t spare the idea of his little buddy walking in on you both.  
  
**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
He’s got a pretty cock -- at least you’ve said so. He’s circumcised. He’s about average if not a bit more and thick. His boners look nice pressed against his flight suits. 

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Not terribly high. He’s a busy guy though, and it tends to get a bit higher when he’s stressed. You guys normally do the do about 2 or 3 times a week.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Out like a  _light._ Like I mention in after care, he’s normally tangled in you and the sheets and snoring within the next five minutes.


	2. Kylo Ren/Ben Solo

I think it’s really important to remember there’s a fine line between where Ben Solo ends and Kylo Ren begins – a shift in behavior; but one that’s easy to recognize. Ben Solo is  _who is he really is_ , Ben Solo is also the man behind the facade of Kylo, the man he’s most likely to be with you. A bit timid, quick-witted, and  _gentle._  Kylo is the mask he wears to protect himself. They both mingle in his head during sex.

 **A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
Ben isn’t big on cuddling – he gets too hot and ends up having to throw half the covers off himself. Instead, he opts for kisses – long ones, short ones… Anything to let you know he’s there and he loves you, really. His hands are normally somewhere near you; in your hair or on your waist. He feels close to you that way.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
**Ben is a big fan of your hair. He thinks about knotting his fingers in it a lot… Mostly during the more sinful activities that come to mind. His second favorite are your lips – he finds himself staring a good bit.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
Ben’s genuinely a bit floored when you claw at his chest and tell him to cum like it’s your dying wish; it’s ridiculously attractive and he  _does_ , across the taut muscles of your abdomen. He’s not picky about  _where_ he cums; he mostly just enjoys the sight of you, rosy cheeked and looking awfully proud after he does.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**  
He’s used the force to get you off. You noticed after Ben and you had finally locked yourselves away and  _done_ it for the first time, he’d started to get more and more adventurous. It wasn’t until he ushered you into his quarters that night and  _kissed_ you like his life depended on it that you knew what he was up to. He sat there, on the edge of the bed, twisting long fingers as you came undone on top of the sheets.

 **E = Experience**   **(How experienced are they?)**  
Ben has no idea what he’s doing. No idea. Honestly, he’s spent majority of his life swallowed whole by training and commitment to  _other_ things aside from sex. He’s a shameless virgin and isn’t really too put off by it, other than the fact he feels a bit guilty for not being as  _suave_ as others are.  

He’s a fast learner though – he picks up on what  _you_ like, but he’s still learning about himself.

 **F = Favourite Position (Will probably include a visual)  
**Ben’s big on being able to  _see_ you – watch how your face twists in pleasure. In part it’s thanks to the fact he’s still learning what you like and another part eye-contact kink.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous)**  
Ben’s pretty serious during sex; though, he  _does_ make a few jokes here and there – and you  _laugh_ like hell. He’s more contented on making the moment romantic and  _personal_ rather than humorous. But, he isn’t above making quick-witted quips about how much you like something, or how he’s  _stupid_ for having not had sex earlier in his life.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)**  
Ben keeps everything rather tame down there. His happy trail is absolutely  _unruly_ , mostly thanks to how dark his hair is. But, he trims and keeps it as tame as possible, mostly for himself. Until you came along, he was a one man show, after all.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
**This boy is torn between treating you like you’re made of glass and absolutely delving into the darker parts of him and ramming you into the headboard. Again, there’s this pull to be  _rougher,_ to be  _less romantic_ , and Ben does give in to it sometimes – mostly when you egg him on with hair pulling and hickies and nails digging into his muscles. 

The force connects you both – mostly Ben’s doing. He can’t help it. It’s just  _everywhere_ and you’re  _under him_ and he can feel you better when he reaches out and coaxes your aura to his. You meld that way, and Ben  _knows_ it heightens everything six notches.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
**Honestly, a  _sight to see_. Ben Solo, flushed and quaking, gripping his cock as he writhes against the sheets. He’s  _used_ to getting himself off – that was how he  _operated_ for his whole life. Ever since he was a teenager, Ben’s known getting off helps him  _not feel so stressed._ Lust is one of those things that nags at the darker parts of him.

(He likes to watch  _you_ get off. Mutual masturbation is, like,  _essentially_ sex when the force is melting everything together and you’re both squirming against one another)

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
**In the beginning, Ben didn’t know enough about himself to even  _have a kink._ But, now he’s found he’s  _way too fond of lingerie_  and very much into the idea of orgasm denial, especially if he’s teasing you through the force.  
  
**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
**He’s pretty tame with this one – either your quarters or his. Being romantically involved with ‘the jedi killer’ puts a target on your back – and as much as he’d love to drag you off to Naboo for a secret wedding like his grandfather did, he  _can’t._ Not with Snoke watching his every move. The Supreme Leader  _knows_ you two are fucking – he can “smell the sex” on Ren – but the idea is that it feeds his  _dark side._

Snoke has no idea that the fact you  _love him_ has Ben teetering on the edge of the light every time you kiss him.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
**It doesn’t take much – little brushes of your fingers against his, standing close to him during debriefs. He reaches out with the force sometimes, stumbling into fantasies of yours; he can’t help but feel a little prideful about it.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
**He's hesitant about rough sex. He’s worried he’ll hurt you. He’s  _afraid_ of the part of him lurking in the dark and he wants to keep it away from you. Being rough and animalistic would feed into it and Ben shows more restraint than you know in the bedroom. It's not a  _no_ , but he'd be lying if he said it didn't scare him. But, also,  _no_ to you fucking yourself with his light-saber. Are you kidding? That's  _dangerous._ No.  _Nope._

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
**Ben finds out pretty early on you’re a fan of when he goes down on you. He’s gauging everything off your reactions, like when you tilt your hips or say his name of pulling his hair a bit  _harder_ than before.

Ben’s an  _absolute mess_ whenever you go down on him. He bites his knuckles to try and keep quiet, stomach tensing with every movement you make. Watching your lips purse around the head of his cock is like a dream and he has to try not to let his hips slip into a small thrust. Instead, he knots his fingers in your hair and tries to remember to  _breathe_.

 **P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
This is entirely dependent on who’s in Ben’s head. If it’s Kylo, the darkside, he’s fast, rough. Ben likes to take his time and figure everything out – Sex is a little like a puzzle for him, and it takes a lot of energy to focus and not get swept away into your thoughts. The force is sometimes more a burden than a blessing.

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often)  
**Ben isn’t complaining – he finds that sex cuts his stress substantially. Sometimes he’s the one to initiate it, to whisk you away and ditch that stupid mask. Other times, it comes after a long night of spending time together. Touches build and spill over like water. 

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
Is getting you off during a First Order officers dinner considered a risk? Hux  _might_ have noticed, but it was your fault you choked on your wine. You looked awfully pretty all flushed and lustful across the table from him.

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
You swear, Ben could just  _keep going._ Maybe it’s because he has years to catch up on, but mostly you think it’s in part thanks to how his energy feeds off your own through the force. It drains you a bit, makes you sleepy and slow, and you find it telling how gentle Ben becomes when it happens. 

Morning sex happens  _a lot._

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Virgin!Ben didn’t really even  _know_ about toys. He read an advert for some in the back of  _Tatooine Mechanical_ holomag once. Ben doesn’t own one, and you don’t either. The force is really the only toy you need – Ben’s  _good_ at getting the feelings just right. 

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
**Ben likes to hear you whine and whimper, keening his name. With orgasm denial  _comes_ teasing, so he’s a big fan. It makes him feel in control, even when he’s overwhelmed with lust and rolling in the warmth of your aura through the force.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
**He’s  _quieter_. Ben doesn’t  _like_ to talk during sex. He’s not good at dirty talk and he knows it, but the Force is a big help – he can show you the things he wants to do to you, show you how they’d feel. 

Ben does moan your name though, especially when he’s close. A few moans and groans here and there, but otherwise, Ben Solo is in your head.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
**He’s thankful he lost his virginity to you – he knows that it might be sappy, but you love him for who he is and his faults; he feels comfortable around you, he knows he can trust you. 

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
Ben’s not a small man. He’s  _tall_ , hulking with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. He makes you seem smaller than you are, which he finds quite adorable. Ben’s a bit bigger than average, with a pair of v-lines leading directly to his cock. He’s sensitive, really, thanks to years of limited  _exposure._

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**  
Pretty high, in all honesty. Ben isn’t afraid to admit he loves sex, especially with you. It helps him calm down, to feel at peace – and it’s  _fun_. Normally, you both have sex 3 or 4 times a week; sometimes it’s more than once a day.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**  
Ben stays up after; normally you both slip into silence, speaking softly about life and plans and worries. He likes listening to your breathing. He waits, usually, until you’ve slipped asleep to let himself drift off.


	3. Armitage Hux

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**  
This good ol’ sad boy gets emotional. He’s never really been  _close_ with anyone before – I mean, aside from Rae Sloane and she was more of mentor figure than anything. That being said, aftercare is pretty thorough with Armitage; he goes to far to show you how much he cares about you. Kisses, snuggles, he even runs a bath for you. 

For the first time in his life he has someone else he cares for aside from himself (and Millicent, of course) and he’s  _serious_ about how important you are to him.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**  
Armitage couldn’t pick if he had to. He thinks you’re  _stunning_ in all respects – maybe your mouth? He finds himself a bit more lovesick than usual when you slip him a smile. As far as hisfavorite body part on  _himself_?

His hair. Red and  _neat_. He’ll be damned if a hair is out of place.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**  
Armitage, typically, spares the entire mess with the help of a condom. He’s not intent on taking risks as far as an unplanned pregnancy goes,  _even_ if you’re on birth control. His life just isn’t suited for a child right now –  _that being said_ , he does find it quite hot when you slip him a look and let him cum along your thighs. 

Seeing you flush against the pillows, dizzy with arousal and covered in his cum is quite the sight, he has to admit.

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
** In all fairness, it ended up not being quite the  _secret –_ it was harder to pretend you weren’tbetween his legs under his desk than he anticipated. Captain Peavey caught on quite quickly and avoided the General’s gaze for nearly a month.

 **E = Experience (How experienced are they?)**  
Not at  _all._ He’s spent majority of his life  _training,_ working, preparing the First Order for its rise to power. Armitage is a man wracked with a bad habit of obsessing – you  _know_ that. If it’s not work, then it’s you; he  _does_ feel a bit guilty that sometimes he fumbles in the bedroom. 

Sure, he’s seen  _holovids_ – but those are a  _gross_ misrepresentation of what sex is like. Armitage isn’t disillusioned by the depictions and it’s  _nice_ that he didn’t expect  _too much_ his first time with you.

 **F = Favourite Position (Will probably include a visual)  
** He’s hellbent on meeting  _your_ needs first – Hux has to admit he’s a bit of a sap when it comes to sex; he  _likes_ being romantic. He likes touching and watching and  _feeling_ you come undone on top of him or in his arms.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous)**  
He’s a more serious man by nature, but when he’s nervous he’ll occasionally drop the facade of General and give you a glimpse of a smile – maybe even a joke about how long he lasted. 

He gets nervous more than you’d think; he’s worried about pleasing you.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)  
** You are the  _only person_ he’s ever let touch his hair. Bad memories of his father dragging him through the halls by his red hair serves as  _why_ he’s so keen on having it untouched. But, Hux trusts you – he knows that when you loop your fingers in it, you  _won’t_ be unnecessarily rough. Armitage comes to find he quite likes the way you rake your nails across his scalp.

As far as the  _carpet_ goes, Armitage keeps it neat just like the rest of him. His pubic hair is a bit  _darker_ than that on his head and the light happy trail that slips down his abdomen is an indicator. By no means is he a  _hairy_ man.

(Aside from that beard of his that you keep  _begging_ him to grow out.)

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
** Armitage Hux is, like, the  _king_ of intimacy. It’s shocking really – you’re  _floored_ the first time you have sex, so much so that you’re nearly convinced he’d  _lied_ about never having done it before. He knows what to say, where to kiss, where to  _touch…_ It’s incredible. He gets this stupid look on his face when he  _knows_ you’re close. It’s a tie between pride and adoration.

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
** Late at night when he’s at his desk, tired and frustrated and needing  _some_ bit of release. He doesn’t even bother to strip out of his uniform – but he thinks about  _you_ the entire time. Armitage tries to muffle your name through clenched teeth and a gloved hand.

You catch him one night.

He fucks you on top of his desk and it’s  _very_ unlike him. However, he doesn’t complain in the least bit when picking up the scattered datapads the next morning.

 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
** He’s a got a little bit of a sub/dom kink – mostly because when you purr ‘ _General’_ in his ear, he can’t think straight. He likes being in control, but he  _also_ enjoys handing over the reigns to you; he makes a good submissive. 

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
** Surprisingly, his office. There’s an element of risk he enjoys – in reality is a  _limited_ risk. His door has a lock for a reason. There’s something quite nice about seeing you spread across his desk, hips mingling with First Order reconnaissance reports and fingers gripping the lip of the black table. 

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
** You say his name sometimes and it’s enough for him to have to sweep his greatcoat a bit closer and try and hide the evident erection in his slacks. He  _likes_ when you say his given name – ‘Armitage’ was never said so sweetly in his life. 

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
** Rape roleplay, and anything that could even remotely trigger the abuse he suffered as a kid. He doesn’t  _want_ to see you in pain. Even as a dom, he’s mindful of that.  

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
** He likes giving and you like giving and it ends up being a little bit of a battle in the bedroom sometimes. Armitage likes watching how you twist and writhe and tug the sheets – he likes hearing his name spill from your mouth while he’s busy kissing at your core.

You like seeing how quickly he comes undone with a few swipes of the tongue; he says your name and tosses his head back and his legs quake just like yours do when he’s between your thighs.

All in all, a good time.

 **P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
Depends. Hux is a pretty goal oriented man, so if he’s got things to do – namely you – he’s going to be a bit quick about it. He can be rough in his thrusts sometimes, but never overly so. More often than not, he’s slower and more sensual. He does find it hard to keep a steady rhythm though – you just feel  _so good._

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often)  
** They happen often, but not so often that it overshadows the more romantic aspects of sex in the bedroom. Sometimes you both need to get the pent up energy out. Hux finds that sex helps him  _not_ want to murder at the drop of that hat and after a  _long day_ (which is everyday for him), there’s nothing he looks forward to more than taking his time with you.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
** Yes and no? He’s keen on trying new things, but  _risk_ has to be calculated. He has a job to maintain and a title he’d rather not seen slandered by the likes of the officers who  _already_ dislike him. 

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
** In the beginning, he was  _terrible_ at keeping pace and keeping himself together – but now? He can last a rather long time; mostly based in self control, he  _likes_ to focus on getting you off first.

Typically, he can go for a few rounds until he’s absolutely wiped. Granted, if there’s rest time factored into the equation.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Armitage  _loves_ using toys on you – mostly since he’s easy to please and seeing you wriggling against the bed is good enough for him. He likes to be in control, pushing and pulling and cranking the settings how he sees fit. Armitage is a bit prideful with how loud he can work you up.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
** You tend to tease him more than he teases you. Some days, he’s keen on getting back at you for something you’ve done – whether it be a lingering kiss or a low whisper of dirty thoughts, you  _know_ what it does to him and you  _know_ what kind of ‘punishment’ is in store later that night.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
** He whimpers. Small little moans that he tries  _desperately_ to smother with his hand. Armitage says your name like a prayer, lips tugged between teeth and eyes screwed shut as he tries to keep himself composed.

10/10, adorable sounds.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**  
You feel just plain  _wrong_ having sex with Millicent in the room – cue Armitage shooing her out of the bedroom and feeling  _terrible_ when she claws at the door wanting to snuggle with her mom and dad.

Mom and dad are  _busy,_ Milli.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
** Hux has never  _liked_ his hips – they’re small, but in all fairness it does make him look bigger than he is. He’s comfortable with the size of his dick and you  _surely_ have no problem; you’ve slipped between his legs more than once after cooing how  _pretty_ his cock is.

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
** Pretty high. He’s an angry ball of frustration 94% of the time and sex with you seems to be the only way he can  _calm himself down._

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
** He stays awake for a while. Mostly based on an emotional series of thoughts, mostly based on the fact you kiss him and cuddle up and refuse to let go of his waist, even when he rolls around. He thinks about marrying you – about having kids. About defecting and getting  _out of this war._

But he stays quiet about all that.


	4. Obi-wan Kenobi

This alphabet operates under the established canon of senator!reader + Obi's relationship. I've written about it before over on my blog!

 **  
A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
** Pillowtalk is Obi-Wan’s jam, really. He’s typically one to clean you both up, and settle in after sex -- he enjoys the feeling of you in his arms. Perhaps it’s one of those forbidden fruit complexes? Either way, he’s keen on talking about anything from your future together to what you  _loved_ during your “sparring session”.

 **B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
** Obi-Wan has to admit he’s keen on your legs. As a royal senator to the Republic, he often sees you in elaborate and beautiful gowns. His favorite tend to be those with higher slits -- catching a glimpse of leg is always enough to have Obi-Wan stumbling over his words and forgetting his train of thought.

(He thinks about pushing them apart, mouth at the ready, beard tickling the sensitive skin on the insides of your thighs. He thinks about kissing the juncture behid your knee as he hikes your legs over his shoulders and slips his mouth to your core.)

He can’t focus. Anakin thinks it’s hilarious.

 **C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
** You two are sneaking around more often than not, so the aftermath of sex in a broom closet can be a bit hard to handle. Obi once came across your thighs under your gown and  _felt horrible_ you’d had to deal with that all day. From that point forward, you settled for slipping to your knees and taking the mess in your mouth like an absolute goddess. 

Obi-Wan swears you shave about 8 years off his life every-time you swallow him down like it’s nothing. He has to restrain himself from messing up your elaborate hairstyles, teeth biting his knuckles as he cums hard and  _fast._

How can someone look so beautiful doing something so...  _dirty?_

 **D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
** He fantasized about you prior to being assigned as your personal guard. You’d met once before -- when he was a padawan under Qui-Gon and you were a newly crowned senator. Obi had difficultly shaking your smile from his head; even further, what you’d look underneath him in those royal quarters of yours. 

Call it a teenage crush; call it whatever. All Obi-Wan knows is that he came across his knuckles more times than he can count thinking about you prior to his title of Master Jedi.  
 **  
E = Experience (Do they know what they’re doing?)  
** Kissing other padawans is all fun and games until you get caught. They were all young -- Obi-Wan wasn’t any different, he of course played those “spin the lightsaber” games when he was younger. But, aside from stray kisses here and there, he doesn’t have much experience. He’s seen holovids -- of course he has, he has needs, too -- so he at least has that to go off of.

Lucky for him, you’ve got limited experience too -- being royalty doesn’t really  _allow_ for much fooling around; you both learn together.

 **F = Favourite Position (Will probably include a visual)  
** Obi-Wan doesn’t normally get to take his time -- normally you’re both rushing around hoping not to get caught. So, on quiet nights locked away in your quarters on Coruscant, he  _does_  takes his time. He enjoys being able to feel you flushed against his chest, mouth to yours or your neck or your chest. He’s more  _sensual_ than anything.

 **G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous)**  
Big old goof. Obi is cheeky, really, with his small quips here and there -- especially if you’re making a sound of enjoyment, he’s quick to call you out on it.

“Sounds like someone’s enjoying themselves.”

He does understand the importance of being serious though -- sex is a time where you both push aside the outside world and focus on one another. Obi finds a good balance.

 **H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes)  
** He never had to worry about grooming down there, so it sparks a pretty hilarious conversation about  _your_ preferences one night -- he’s a bit relieved to find out you’re not terribly picky, so he settles on trimming. His pubic hair is a bit  _darker_ than the blondish tufts on his head -- his happy trail is a little embarrassing he thinks, though you’re quite enamored with it.

 **I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
** He’s a romantic sap. If not a little awkward, he tries his best to be as  _sensual_ as he can be. It’s easy for him since he already cares for you so much -- it translates easily in the bedroom. 

 **J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
** He doesn’t  _often_ , not as much as he used to. You both tend to burn the sexual tension when you can -- but, Obi  _does_ delve into a more personal release every now and again. You both try to keep your relationship quiet, so Obi doesn’t have any...  _relics_  on his datapad. Instead, he’ll sometimes ring you in on your personal communicator -- you both get off together to the mental image of one another writhing on top of the sheets, pleasuring yourselves alone.  
  
 **K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
** He really likes his hair pulled. Genuinely he has to stop himself from losing control sometimes -- you tug his hair nice and tight whenever he’s between your legs and it’s absolute torture. Calling him  _Master Kenobi_ is another little thing that drives him absolutely nuts -- in the bedroom or in public. It’s a bit unfair.

Light bondage is fun -- the belt of his jedi robe has come in handy more than a few times, even one time when you blindfolded  _him_. Teasing him is a sure way to make him come undone rather fast.

 **L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
** You both have a closet in the Senate building that you’re used to commandeering for a few minutes every now and again, but Obi has to say his favorite place to be intimate is in your quarters. You both don’t have to worry about being caught there and  _you_ can be as loud as you want. He loves hearing the way you whimper his name into his neck when he’s buried deep inside you -- it’s only a bit better when the added factor of  _fear_ isn’t involved.

 **M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
** “Why, Master Kenobi -- you look rather dashing. Is that a new robe?”

You  _tease and tease_ and no one seems to pick up on how flushed the title gets him. He’s a bit obsessed with how you say his name, too. It sounds sweeter. You call him  _Ben_ , too, a nickname Qui-Gon had given him, and it’s a game changer.

Again, certain dresses with high slits (he’s particularly fond of a black one you own; it shimmers when you move and it’s  _far_ too sheer to even be considered acceptable for a dinner). 

Being alone with you is motivation enough -- you’re hardly ever left alone by your consultants and council, so the Jedi has to admit having you to himself is dangerous.

 **N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
** Choking. It’s... he -- he doesn’t want to  _hurt you_. He worries enough as is; breath-play just isn’t something he thinks he’d have the control to do. 

 **O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
** Dear  _sweet jesus_. Obi-Wan Kenobi is a  _god_ at oral and it is  _not fair_. I mean, he  _said_ he didn’t have any experience and there he goes, slipping past your hips and worming away the lace of your panties only to  _take his time_  and  _torture_ you, all while you tug his hair and arch your back and try not to cum for the third time in three minutes. 

It’s the beard, you think. It tickles and prickles and adds another layer to the sensory overload.

He dies a bit when you go down on him -- that bratty mouth of his is quieted real quick. He’s a mess, moaning and biting his knuckles and trying to keep himself quiet.

 **P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**  
When he has your dress hiked up past your waist and you pinned to the wall, his pace tends to be a bit fast -- just for the sake of being  _quick_. But, when he has you to himself alone in your quarters, he’s  _slow as slow can be_ and it’s the worst and he knows it. He likes seeing you squirm and beg for  _more._

 **Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often)  
** A necessary evil, really. You two have gotten a bit too good at making one another cum in short amounts of time. But, in Obi’s opinion, nothing beats stripping you and taking his time with you.

 **R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**  
You’re whole relationship is a risk. He shouldn’t be romantically involved with  _anyone_ let alone a  _Senator._ But, sometimes the best things in life are born out of risk. 

 **S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**  
Jedi training is essentially just a lot of cardio and muscle memory. It pays off in the bedroom. Obi is stronger than he looks -- he can hold you up to the wall for longer than you expected -- and he’s not lacking in fitness. Typical rounds can last between 5 to 45 minutes, depending on if it’s a quickie or not.

 **T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**  
Ha, funny, actually. He bought you a pretty little lilac colored vibrator from a stall in the Red District a week or so ago -- he tied you up that night and used it on you. It may be one of his favorite things, really, to have you come un-done in a few short minutes thanks to a small little toy. You used it on him later that week, slipping the vibrator against the head of his cock and --

Well, it’s a fan favorite.

 **U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
** Too much. Again,  _it’s the beard._ He’s constantly kissing and brushing his nose against the more sensitive areas of your body -- it’s sinful and it’s torture and he  _knows_. He, of course, whines and whimpers when the same is done to him.

 **V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**  
He dirty talks -- only if he not busy between your legs. He tends to be a bit bratty in the bedroom, always making quips about how much you’re enjoying yourself or how much prettier you’d look squirming on his cock. He likes to challenge you -- too see how long you’d last. 

You know he’s close when he whimpers a bit, voice breathless as he says your name against your mouth. That bratty attitude is lost, traded in favor of a more  _needy_ sound.

 **W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
** Sometimes you just shove your hand over his mouth to shut him up and he finds it  _ridiculously_ hot. You normally are about to make him eat his words when it happens and it’s like a trigger switch in his brain.

 **X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**  
Let me preface this with  _jedi robes do nothing to hide anything._ That being said, it’s  _easy_ to tell when you’ve managed to fluster him enough that he’s coughing and clasping his hands in front of him to hide the evident erection. 

Obi’s got a  _nice_ package -- a bit bigger than average and just thick enough that it stretches you the right amount when he’s buried deep. 

 **Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
** Obi, as he gets a bit older, has started to slow down a bit -- if anything that means it takes him longer to recover between rounds; you two find yourself locked in the throws of passion at least two or three times a week. If not, you’re chattering away on the comms to one another in a little mutual masturbation session.

 **Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
** Not quickly -- he ends up talking with you and kissing you and just  _admiring_ you for a while after sex. Typically you’re the first to fall asleep and  _then_ him. He likes to feel your breathing even out while you’re pressed to his side, head on his shoulder.


End file.
